Materials of indeterminate length fall into two general categories: a) web-like shapes, such as paper, aluminum foil, and tape; and b) filament-like shapes, such as string, wire, and tubing. Web dispensers must be designed to overcome common problems such as handling and cutting across wide material. Filament dispensers may have common problems such as controlling twisting and backlash. However, every dispenser (regardless of type of material) must provide some kind of feeding action. The feeding action is that way of advancing new material and controlling the cut end (which remains after the previously dispensed segment has been removed.) The cut end must be "retained" so as not to become loose or hard to find. It is also preferable that the cut end be at a "convenient position," having moved away from the cutter (or whose cutter has been moved away.) Finally, an ideal feeder would provide an extended end of material, ready to simply grasp and pull.
Using a common dispenser of prior art, where a material is cut manually by forcing it against a sharp edge, the user leaves with the segment. The user has no further involvement with the dispenser, so the cut end typically stays near the cutter.
Some inventions of prior art have included additional mechanisms to advance the material. Sometimes, this is done by pushing a button or pulling a lever. This is not desirable, since it requires an extra step, making an extra effort. Other prior art dispensers advance the material automatically, using a motor or air cylinder. Some dispensers also cut automatically. While convenient, these automatic dispensers are complicated and not as affordable as manual dispensers.
In a few prior art dispenser designs, the user first pulls the desired length of material, and then uses the lateral cutting movement to activate some mechanism. However, none of these has been entirely satisfactory, the proof of which is that they have not become popularly used. Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive manually powered dispenser with that provides an extended material end for easy grasping.